The Secret of the Orb
The Secret of the Orb is the 19th episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Plot Nurzak and Kazarina are sent by the Emperor to lead an attack on Neathia to destroy the 2nd shield. Then Mason escapes. Nurzak and Ren go and find Mason. Meanwhile, when scanners indicate that there are 2 Gundalian ships airborne, Marucho and Fabia go to scout. Then they meet Nurzak and Ren and battle them. The battle was interrupted due to a dimensional twister from the Sacred Orb. Nurzak believed that the Sacred Orb was angry because having the Sacred Orb's power would destroy the person but Marucho also reckons that the reason was because two friends were battling against each other. Kazarina gets punished because she lost Mason. Featured Brawls Fabia Sheen & Marucho Marukura Vs Nurzak & Ren Krawler 'Round 1' * Fabia Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Marucho Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Nurzak Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Ren Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Marucho throws out his Gate Card and Akwimos. (Power: 900 Gs) Ren throws out Linehalt. (Power: 900 Gs) Ren activates the ability Razen Breaker. (Linehalt: 900 - 1300 Gs) Marucho activates the ability Heal Blue. (Akwimos: 900 - 1200 Gs) (Linehalt: 1300 - 900 Gs) Ren activates the ability Gigarth Ray. (Akwimos: 1200 - 800 Gs) Ren activates the ability Dark Saber. (Akwimos: 800 - 500 Gs) Marucho activates the ability Loop Shield. (Akwimos: 500 - 800 Gs) Marucho sends out his Battle Gear: Gigarth and equips it to Akwimos. (Akwimos: 800 - 900 Gs) Ren sends out his Battle Gear: Boomix and equips it to Linehalt. (Linehalt: 900 - 1100 Gs) Ren activates his Battle Gear Ability: Mega Blaster Lock. (Akwimos: 900 - 400 Gs) Marucho opens his Gate Card (Healing Up) (Akwimos: 400 - 700 Gs) Marucho activates his Battle Gear ability: Gigarth Pointer. (Akwimos: 700 - 1000 Gs) (Linehalt: 1100 - 800 Gs). Gigarth overcomes Boomix and Linehalt is knocked out. * Ren Life Force: 60% Fabia & Marucho win this round. 'Round 2' * Fabia Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Marucho Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Nurzak Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Ren Life Force: 300 Points (60%) Battle Nurzak throws out his Gate Card and Sabator. (Power: 900 Gs) Fabia throws out Aranaut. (Power: 900 Gs) Ren throws out Linehalt. (Power: 900 Gs) Marucho throws out Akwimos. (Power: 900 Gs) Nurzak activates the ability Rootcal Wilder. (Sabator: 900 - 1400 Gs) Nurzak activates the ability Destroy Horn. (Akwimos: 900 - 500 Gs) (Aranaut: 900 - 500 Gs) Marucho activates the ability Heal Blue '''to nullifies Nurzak's ability. (Akwimos: 500 - 900 - 1200 Gs) (Aranaut: 500 - 900 - 1200 Gs) '''Fabia sends out his Battle Gear: Battle Crusher and equips it to Aranaut. (Aranaut: 1200 - 1300 Gs) Marucho sends out his Battle Gear: Gigarth and equips it to Akwimos. (Akwimos: 1200 - 1300 Gs) Nurzak sends out his Battle Gear: Chompixx and equips it to Sabator.' (sabator: 1400 - 1500 Gs)' Ren sends out his Battle Gear: Boomix and equips it to Linehalt. (Linehalt: 900 - 1100 Gs) Fabia activates his Battle Gear Ability: Battle Crusher Duke. (Aranaut: 1300 - 1800 Gs) Marucho activates his Battle Gear Ability: Gigarth'' Pointer.'' (Akwimos: 1300 - 1600 Gs) (Linehalt: 1100 - 800 Gs) Ren activates his Battle Gear Ability: Boomix Lock. (Akwimos: 1600 - 1100 Gs) Nurzak activates his Battle Gear Ability: Chamberland Breaker. (Sabator: 1500 - 1700 Gs) (Aranaut: 1800 - 1600 Gs) Tie Bakugan Debuts * Chompixx Bakugan Seen *Sabator *Linehalt *Aranaut *Akwimos *Ziperator Category:Bakugan episodes Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan